


Sand Friends

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It Podcasts, jrwi
Genre: Beach Episode, Fluff, I can write fluff >:V, crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Br’aad finds new friends
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sand Friends

Br’aad strolled along the waves, shaking slightly as they crashed over his bare legs. The sun, bright and hot, burned pleasantly on his skin. The cool sand sneaking between his toes. He smiled, feeling relaxed and happy without much worry. 

“Shit!” He cried out as one large wave crashed against his legs, going above his knees and knocking him off balance. He got a face full of salty water and sand when they crashed against him again. He poorly attempted to wipe off the sand on his face and as the tide pulled back and he caught a glimpse of something burying itself in the sand. The half-elf started digging and found a small crab trying to bury itself even further. 

He gasped and went to scoop it up into his hands when another wave came and washed it away. “No!” He cried out. 

”You okay, Br’aad?” Mountain asked from the beach. 

The blond turned his head around with little tears in his eyes. “I just saw the cutest thing ever and it was taken away from me. I can’t have anything nice!” He whined childishly. 

Mountain stared back before turning around and taking a swig of his flask. 

Br’aad pouted and stood up, brushing off wet sand from his arms and his pink swimwear. “Can’t have anything nice..” he murmured, looking through the water and searching for more crabs. 

Sylnan watched from the beach, previously lost in his thoughts as he sat on a towel in the shade. He looked up, taking his cape off and folding it messily. He saw Br’aad bent forward and scraping through the sand. He raised an eyebrow and yelled, “Hey Br’aad! What’re you doing?” 

The younger brother didn’t turn around and continued digging around. Sylnan continued to watch from a distance. He noticed his brother’s arm curled around himself and it set alarms in his head. He prepared to shoot himself up if Br’aad were to suddenly collapse. 

Br’aad had at least two sand friends in his arms, cuddled against him. They didn’t pinch at him which was good because he could barely feel anything due to the cold water. 

He continued digging through more sand until he saw a grey wet sand covered shell burying deeper. The blond gasped and snatched it out, holding it between his forefinger and thumb. “Gotcha!” He yelled happily, carefully setting him in his palm like his other two friends. 

Br’aad ran over to the beach, holding out his cupped hands and towards Sylnan. “Sylnan! Sylnan!” He yelled and dropped to his knees on the burning hot sand. “Look!” The younger brother thrusted his hands towards the older brother, a wide smile on his face. 

“What are they?” 

“I don’t know,” Br’aad shrugged. “But they’re so cute! I call them my Sand Friends!”

“That’s…” Sylnan hesitated, looking down at the muddy crustaceans in his brother’s cupped palms. “That’s neat?” 

Br’aad’s smile dropped, hearing some kind of disinterest in his voice. “Neat? They’re fucking amazing!” He said. 

“Listen, Br’aad, I don’t want to be bothered right now. I just want to be left alone, okay?” Br’aad nodded and stood up, walking away from his brother. 

He looked around for his friends, still holding the tiny crustaceans in his hands. He saw Velrisa distancing herself from the rest while Mountain and Jack played fetch around the sand. Taxi wasn’t seen anywhere nearby and neither was Cedric. He crouched on the sand and sat back, frowning. “Tiny..” he mumbled, looking down at his Sand Friends. 

He kept the small crabs in his hands as he went around looking for more. 

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Mountain and Jack were covered in sand and a bit of water. Cedric wiped off any remaining water droplets off his body while Taxi stood awkwardly around. Velrisa, still in her full plate of armor, fanned herself at an attempt to keep cool, sweat dripping off her face. Sylnan still seemed distant as he met up with the rest, his cape draped on his left arm. 

“Did we get everyone?” Cedric asked, mentally counting. 

Sylnan looked around for Br’aad. “Shit, where’s Br’aad?” He asked, looking around the beach and water. 

“Probably still whining like a little child.” Mountain said, petting Jack’s slightly damp fur. Jack’s tail wagged in response. 

Sylnan glared at the dwarf before looking around. He couldn’t have gone far and he wasn’t that hard to spot. Pink frilly swimwear on a man? Yeah, not that hard to spot. 

“Over there.” Taxi pointed a claw on the beach. There was a figure laying in the sand, curled up. The older brother drops his cape and trudges through the soft, hot sand. 

He finally made it to him and kneeled down. He turned him over and in his brother’s arms were the small crabs he showed his older brother earlier. Br’aad snores softly, curling in on himself a little more.   


Smiling softly, the older brother shook him gently to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open, looking drowsily up at him. “What.?”

“Do you want to bring your Sand Friends with us?”

  



End file.
